Closer
by Electra Raven
Summary: Since his second year at Hogwarts, Harry has had a crush on a particular elder Malfoy. Currently in his 6th year, his feelings have only grown over time. Now if only said man and enemy would share those feelings in return...Slash. LMHP. Possible side pairings.
1. Prologue

A/n: This is my first HP fanfic, and probably my only one. This is actually a script for the HarryLu comic I wanna do eventually, so I'm sorry if its not perfectly written. Also I've read the books years ago, so I've forgotten a lot of things, so any details I get wrong I apologize, but I'll try and do some research.

Also I've changed some things. Voldemort and the war ended in Harry's 5th year, and the good guys who died are alive except for Narcissa and Dobby. This story begins in the 6th year, with Harry being 16. Lucius I'm guessing is at least 39.

* * *

Prologue

 _It began in my second year, the first time I entered Flourish and Blotts._

 _I was there with my friends and their family buying books, along with another greeting of Draco Malfoy, being the usual git as he always was._

 _And that's when I first met him. Lucius Malfoy._

 _Pale, yet perfect creamy skin, his tall form coveted by rich, dark robes, pointed yet incredibly handsome face, long, platinum blond hair nestled past his broad shoulders. He oozed power and arrogance along with graceful elegance. I couldn't take my eyes off him._

 _His voice was smooth and posh as he introduced himself to me, the warmth of his gloved hand grasping mine when I took his supposedly friendly handshake, pulling me closer to him, looming over me, and I can still remember those steely grey eyes locked into mine, almost pulling me in a trance. My insides jumped when he examined my scar, the icy, cold metal of his cane touching the skin of my forehead._

 _It was at that moment I believe when it began. My crush on Lucius Malfoy. Despite disliking how lecherous he was toward the Weasleys and Hermione and me, for some reason he lingered in my mind that day._

 _As time went on, I hoped my feelings were just a passing fancy, that I would soon get over him, but I was wrong. So very wrong. Whenever we crossed paths, my thoughts, my crush, grew into infatuation; his frightening rage when I took his house elf, firey grey eyes glaring at me, when we battled against each other in the Department of Mysteries, Lucius emitting a deadly yet graceful display of power, or in the final battle in my 5th year when he looked solemn and tired for the first time in his life, when he finally left Voldemort's side after the death of his wife._

 _I knew that I should despise him, that maybe what I felt was wrong, especially due to the fact that he was so much older than I. But hard as I tried, I couldn't push him away from my mind, my heart. Maybe it was his aura of power and maturity, his sly intelligence, or how damn sexy he was, but I was addicted. I wanted to get closer, to touch him and feel his warmth, run my fingers through his silky hair and kiss those thin, alluring lips, to learn more about him, the hidden side of Lucius Malfoy I didn't know. But most of all...I wanted him to return my feelings._

 _Unfortunately, that was my biggest problem. He hated me, to the point where he tried to kill me several times, and attempted to place me in Voldemort's grasp. It was a fact that I knew I could never change, and it hurt whenever I thought about it. All I could do, was try and move on._

 _...At least that's what I told myself._


	2. Sharing with Friends

A/n: I just wanna say thank you to those who marked a follow and favorite. :) Even tho this is just a sort of script, I appreciate it, and I'll try to please you guys at least a little, if not more. Also someone messaged me that Harry met Lucius in his second year, not first, so I give a thanks for that too. I think I fixed it now. Again, I read the books years ago when I was in high school, and my memory isn't too great, so I apologize if I make any mistakes. Feel free to tell me and I'll try to fix it if possible. Anyway onto the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sharing with Friends**

.

.

 _A warm, strong hand placed itself on his belly, sliding upwards to his chest, and a soft sigh escaped his lips. A thumb slowly drew circles on a nipple beneath his shirt, raising it to a small peak as he emitted a low moan from his throat. Strands of long, blond hair tickled his cheek when his lover drew closer, and a smooth voice whispered in his ear, hot breath brushing against skin._

" _Potter...what do you want?"_

" _I-I..." It was hard to speak when the man's larger, heated body pressed down against his, groaning when their clothed erections pressed together. Another hand slid between their bodies, cupping his hard-on and began to rub ever so gently. He gasped, bucking into the man's hand as best he could. "Please..."_

" _Please what, Potter? Potter...Potter..."_

 _SLAM!_

"Potter!"

Harry's head snapped up from the dream, immediately alert from such a loud noise, and a quite large potions book laying on his desk, which he guessed was what woke him, and a scowling Professor Snape towering in front of him. Of course, he remembered, that he was still in Potions class.

"Sleeping in my class, Mr. Potter?" hissed Snape between clenched teeth, dark orbs narrowed icily at him. His black hair and clothes seemed darker in contrast to the classroom dimly lit with golden light, streaming in from the arched windows behind the potions professor. The rest of the students watched, including a annoyingly grinning Draco Malfoy.

Harry swallowed, not knowing how to answer that. When he didn't respond, the dark haired man replied lowly in his silky, deep voice. "Ten points from Gryfinndor and a detention, Mr. Potter, for your incompetence. Maybe then you will realize your fame won't grant you privileges, especially in my classroom." Snape grasped his hefty book and whipped around with his robes snapping behind him, returning to his desk.

He sighed, slumping against his chair. _Great. Detention with Snape._ Most likely his professor would have him scrubbing chamber pots or some other mundane activity as punishment. Either way, his mind returned to the memory of his erotic dream he just had. It wasn't the first time Harry fantasized about a particular blond in his sleep, or daydreamed about him, especially during class. Lucius Malfoy has been haunting his mind every now and then for years, it was no surprise he'd dream about the alluring male. And now it just got him into trouble. To make things worse, his daydreaming was becoming a lot more frequent as of late.

As soon as class ended, his friends Hermione and Ron made their way past a crowd of fellow 6th years and tallied up alongside him in the hallway. The redhead nudged him. "Mate, you alright? You've been driften' off a lot recently."

"He's right Harry, have you been getting enough sleep?" added Hermione, concern showing in her eyes.

He shook his head, quickly raking his brain for a good coverup. "I'm fine guys. I've just been...practicing a lot for the Quidditch tournament that's coming up. Guess I'm just a bit tired." _Good one._ The last thing he needed was them finding out about his secret affections for ex-death eater Lucius Malfoy.

Ron snorted. "Well I don't think you need that much practice, you're a bloody good seeker. You'll beat those slimy Slytherins in a pinch."

"Don't be so cocky Ron, Slytherins aren't that easy to defeat." tutted Hermione. Ron just rolled his eyes, but she ignored him and glanced back to Harry. "Anyway, Ron does have a point. You need to give yourself a break more often. A cup of green tea everyday will help calm the senses, especially before bed."

The brunette smiled slightly at her. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. But seriously guys, you don't need to worry, I'll be fine." Both of his friends glanced at one another as Harry picked up the pace toward his next lesson, not wanting to discuss the topic any further. He felt slightly guilty for not telling them the truth, but thought it was better they didn't know, or they wouldn't take it well.

The next few classes went on as usual...for the most part. Occasionally his mind would once again drift off to erotic fantasies of Lucius, exploiting a objection or two from his professors for his lack of attention...and some more concerned looks from his two best friends.

It was during dinner at the Great Hall that Hermione and Ron confronted him again on the subject. The redhead was the first to speak up. "Mate, we seriously need to talk about what's going with you."

Harry opened his mouth to retort.

"...and we're beginning to highly doubt its about Quidditch." He shut his mouth. _Well that excuse didn't last._

"This isn't like you Harry..." Hermione spoke gently, worry fixated on her face. "I mean, I know you sometimes don't concentrate on lessons as much as you should, but this is becoming more repeatedly than normal. Can't you tell us what's really going on?"

The teen tensed, staring down at at food. He was still having second thoughts on exposing his secret, fearing their disapproval, even if they were his only two most trusted friends. "...If I told you..you'd both freak out..." he mumbled.

Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Harry..." He warily rose his head in her direction. "We're your friends. You can tell us anything."

"Yeah, and if we do freak out," advised Ron whilst stuffing his mouth with a forkful of chicken. "You cun toastally shrow bogg'ats at us."

"Ron! Don't talk with your mouthful of food! Its disgusting!"

"What?! I'm bloody starving!"

Harry grinned at his friends bickering. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to reveal his secret to them, even if they blew up a bit about it(specifically Ron). Its not like he was gonna hook up with Malfoy anytime in his life...no matter how much he wished it.

He sighed, deciding. "Alright...fine." They both ceased abruptly and glanced to him. Inspecting the surrounding students at their tables left and right, whom were all not paying them any attention and were into their own conversations, he bent closer to Hermione and Ron, whispering. "I think its safer we talk about it at the common room, where no one can hear us. Meet me there after dinner." Both nodded in agreement, despite the confused looks on their faces.

An hour later after dinner, Harry paced down the long hallways, heading toward the Gryfinndor common room. He felt uneasy, and it almost seemed as if the hallway stretched on for miles, dimly lit by torches on the right side of the wall, giving a gloomy atmosphere. Should he really tell them? After all, the trio had a bad history with Malfoys, especially with the family Patriarch and his son, Draco. Ron's family, the Weasleys, never got along with them either. Hermione wasn't treated with respect because she was considered a 'mudblood'. Especially by Draco. What would happen if he did tell them anyway? Yell at him? Think he was cursed? Stop being his friends? That last possibility was the worst. Maybe he should try and lie again. Say it was someone else...

Harry stopped at the entrance to the common room, hesitating to enter, knowing his two companions were waiting for him on the other side. No. These were his best friends, whom have stayed by his side no matter what, and knew him very well by now. A strong bond and trust has been built between them over the years, and even if Ron freaked out, and Hermione became shocked, surely they would understand. That's what true friendship was. Hermione said so herself that he could tell them anything.

Taking a deep breath, he went inside. The room was filled with warm colors, lit by several candles and a crackling fireplace on the far wall. In front of it Hermione and Ron were sitting comfortably on a crimson sofa, both talking to themselves about lessons and such whilst Ron held a goblet half full of pumpkin juice. Both friends ended their conversation and smiled when they noticed Harry walk up to them. It all felt so inviting, and the mood relaxed him. His confidence in telling them rose a bit.

"Hey mate! Come on, sit!" Ron waved over, and the brunette complied, sitting between them. He leaned back into the couch, but his sudden burst of confidence dropped when he was now between them. He didn't know how he would begin on telling him his small secret.

Thankfully, Hermione did it for him. "Okay Harry, we're ready. What's going on?"

Harry swallowed, gripping tightly onto the sides of his pants, his gaze on the wall above the fireplace, trying to find the words. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

Ron nudged him gently at his side. "C'mon Harry, don't be nervous."

Hermione nodded. "He's right. We're your friends, you can trust us."

Harry made a slight nod, and carefully spoke in a low tone."...I have a crush on someone." Both of his friends eyebrows rose. "Well...its more like...a really, really...strong crush..."

Ron stared at him incredulously. "...But that's it mate? A crush? That's what you were afraid to tell us all this time?"

Hermione giggled. "Oh Harry, all this secrecy over a girl?"

He shook his head. "Its...more complicated then that...and...its not a girl."

Hermione and Ron's eyes widened, whom immediately blurted. "Its not...Wait you're-"

"Gay...yes. He was the one who made me realize it...including that time I kissed Cho."

"...Okay." Hermione concluded, more so to herself. "Well if that's why you were so nervous on telling us, you don't need to worry Harry. We care about you no matter what, and homosexuality is accepted and acknowledged as normal in the wizarding world, unlike most muggles."

Harry again shook his head. "That's not it either...its 'who' that is the reason I'm afraid to tell you."

She nodded in confirmation. "I see. Harry no matter who it is, we'll support you."

Ron took a swig of his drink. "Yeah mate, so spill. Who is the bloke?"

Harry breathed in deeply for a minute. _Say it. Just say it._ "...Malfoy." He exclaimed.

"Draco? That arrogant git?" retorted Ron with disgust...who took another large gulp of his beverage.

"No..." Harry gulped. "...Lucius...Malfoy."

Hermione gasped, a hand clasping against her mouth, and Ron sprayed a load of pumpkin juice out his mouth, staining the carpet.

"W-WHAT?!" cried out the freckled teen after coughing a few times, clutching his chest.

"Shhh!" hushed Harry with a finger to his lips, checking the room for anyone there. "Someone might hear us..."

"B-but...Lucius bloody Malfoy?! H-he's an ex-death eater! An arrogant, two-faced snake who tried to kill you so many times!"

Harry sighed deeply. "I know..." He leaned his head back on the couch, running his fingers through his messy hair as he stared at the ceiling, trying to explain how he felt. "But that's all in the past, and he seems to have changed sides. Besides...I can't help it...every time I see him...hear his voice...my insides feel like they're doing backflips, I get warm all over, and when I stare into those grey eyes, that handsome face, beautiful long hair, sexy-"

"Okay okay! Merlin, you're gonna make me sick." grumbled Ron.

"Harry..." finally spoke Hermione, who was quiet this entire time, apparently deep in thought.

He turned his head to the side, facing her. "Yeah?"

"...how long have you felt this way about him?"

"Honestly? Since second year when I first met him in Flourish and Blotts."

"Wow...you're that serious about him?"

Harry released another hopeless sigh. "What does it matter? He _hates_ me."

"Got a point there." Ron mumbled.

Hermione shoved his arm lightly with a glare. "Ron!"

"What? I'm just sayin' he's right."

"Its okay guys." Harry's gaze returned to the ceiling, hoping that maybe it'll swallow him up. "Its a fact I've gotten used to a long time ago."

He could almost feel her pitying gaze on him. "It doesn't seem like it Harry...and he's the reason you keep dazing off everyday..."

Ron nodded. "Yeah mate. Watcha gonna do, just live with it forever?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, there's no way in hell I would tell him how I feel." He sighed. "I'll just have to find someone else and get over him...So..." He bowed his head shamefully and trained his eyes to his lap. "...does this mean you guys aren't...mad?"

Hermione's lips turned into a smile, placing a hand on his as the golden boy rose his head up at her. "No Harry. I admit I don't like Mr. Malfoy, but I support whatever decision you make, as long as you're happy. Right Ron?"

The freckled teen grumbled, crossing his arms and turned his head away.

" _Ron?_ " repeated Hermione in a more stern tone as she turned a slightly glaring eye at him.

"Oh fine!" whined the young male. "Its not like he'll be shagging the bloody git anytime soon anyway!"

Harry froze. _Oh..._ images...very graphic images concerning Lucius played in his mind.

"Oh hell! You're thinking dirty stuff about him now aren't you!?"

Hermione giggled. "Well Ron, you should be careful what you say." Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks for tip, _Hermione._ "

She rolled her eyes, and glanced back to her brunette friend. "Anyway Harry, you seriously need to try and stop daydreaming about...Malfoy so much. Its not healthy for you or your education."

Harry sighed. "I know, I know. Maybe some reading or actual Quidditch practice will distract me..." He smiled slightly. "But thanks for understanding, both of you."

Hermione beamed. "Its no problem Harry, you can tell us anything."

"Yeah mate. I also don't like the bastard, but like Hermione said...we'll back you up."

"Thanks..." Harry yawned and slowly stood up from his seat, suddenly feeling tired as he headed towards the staircase. All that anxiety must of tired him out. "I think I'll go to bed..."

"Same here. I'm stuffed." stated Ron, patting his belly.

Hermione stood. "I'll be going too. I have a early assignment to finish in the morning before class."

With a last wave to them, Harry climbed the steps and lazily strolled across the dormitory, flopping onto his bed. He drew out an exhausted sigh, actually feeling better than he had in a while, now that he told someone. Like a weight off his shoulders. He supposed keeping it all to himself was becoming too much of a burden. Closing his eyes to the darkness, a small grin creased his lips. He was so grateful to have good friends like Ron and Hermione. He felt like an idiot for ever doubting them.

After a few quiet moments, he was already drifting towards sleep, when his thoughts carried to a man with long blond hair and smoky grey eyes. Harry groaned, turning onto his stomach and buried his face onto his pillow. _Damn you Lucius Malfoy!_

He just knew he was in for another night of steamy dreams.


	3. Love Troubles

**Chapter 3: Love Troubles**

.

.

 _Harry groaned as a man's sculpted chest laid against his own naked torso, heated skin meeting heated skin. He stared at the figure above him, and saw silver eyes boring down hungrily at him. His long hair fell forward when he neared his face, their lips only just an inch apart. "You are mine, Potter." The man's lips trailed past his cheek, leaving a teasing trail of warmth, and harshly bit into the younger male's neck._

" _Merlin, yes!" gasped Harry, arching his head back. His lover began leaving kisses on his throat, whilst a long fingered hand snaked its way beneath the brunnete's trousers, grasping his erect manhood, the heated palms covering the sensitive skin, and oh so very slowly began to stroke up and down. Harry moaned, arching his hips slightly. "M-more!"_

 _The hand quickened its pace, and he couldn't help but buck his hips again, until another hand pinned them down to the mattress. Harry continued releasing sounds of pleasure, sweat building upon his heated skin. He was so close..._

"Lucius!" Harry cried out as he woke, abruptly sitting up in his bed, panting slightly and covered in sweat. He was still in the familiar Gryfinndor dormitory, the room giving off a warm feel with its usual colors of reds and browns. Sunlight filtered in through the few windows, gently lighting up the room and warming his feet. Still, he sighed in slight disappointment that it was just a dream.

Suddenly Harry noticed something wet between his legs, and peeked under his covers to see a wet spot on the crotch area of his red pajamas. He groaned, flopping back onto the mattress, and brushed a lock away from his forehead whilst staring at the crimson canopy hanging above the bed frame. _Another dream..._ He should be used to them by now, but each time they were just as explicit as the last. The dreams always made him feel so good, always reminded him how much he desired Lucius Malfoy.

Groaning, Harry groggily rose from bed, and headed for the baths to clean himself up.

Moments later, he was at the Great Hall, savoring breakfast with his two friends. "How was sleep Harry?" inquired Hermione, scribbling down notes on roll of parchment, nibbling on a biscuit.

Said golden boy emitted a sigh. "It was fine...except I've dreamed of him again."

"No details mate. Please." grumbled Ron as he stuffed a forkful of hotcakes into his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like I would tell you anything about _that._ "

Hermione giggled. "Well as long as you don't daydream about him during lessons, I think you'll be okay." Harry only replied with a nod, and took a slice of bacon between his lips. _Easier said then done._

Classes passed by as usual, and with extra effort of concentration, Harry's constant daydreaming had lessened gradually, to his surprise. Especially during Potions. Mostly because he didn't want another huge book slamming down in front of his face, or have another detention with the greasy potions professor.

 _Maybe I really will get over him..._ Thought Harry as he walked down the halls toward his next lesson. But despite the possibility, it didn't really make him feel any better. _But I don't know if I really wan-_ Harry's breath hitched when he collided into a hard body, stopping him in his tracks as he rubbed his forehead, and glanced up to the taller stranger to apologize, until he felt like his entire world just froze in time once he realized who he just bumped into. Cold, silver eyes pierced into his emerald orbs.

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry swallowed thickly as the Malfoy patriarch scowled at him. Most likely the man was here visiting his son. "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter." he sneered.

"H-hello, Mr. Malfoy." The young wizard choked out. It was hard to speak when they were just a breath's away from each other. Harry could practically smell Lucius' masculine scent, laced with some sort of expensive cologne, and it made his cock twitch. He also couldn't help but notice how fabulously dressed the man was. His entire outfit consisted entirely of the color black, save for the buttoned up tunic that had just a touch shade of crimson, topped by a vest. Pinned at the neckline was a dark jeweled brooch, and his velvet fur lined cloak flowed just an inch above his leather boots. The black color of his pants emphasized his long legs, and of course as always, he carried his traditional snake cane.

The blond rose a perfectly curved, thick eyebrow, and a slight grin creased his lips. "Nervous, Potter?" he mused.

Harry's mouth felt too dry to speak, but managed to croak out."N-no..."

Lucius lowered his face closer until their noses were almost touching, and a leather gloved hand grasped Harry's jaw almost roughly, making sure the boy couldn't look away. "Don't lie to me, Potter." he whispered in a silky hiss. His smoky grey eyes sharpened into a glower, it made Harry's insides tremble. "You can't fool anyone, especially me." The man's sweet, hot breath tickled the brunette's lips, causing his hard-on to grow. If Lucius got anymore closer, he would probably feel it.

It was that realization that returned Harry to his senses, and with whatever will he had left, he roughly pulled his jaw from the man's hold and took a step back. The memory of the man's clothed fingers touching his skin still remained, like a sweet burn. "I'm not...trying to fool anyone, Mr. Malfoy." he finally replied breathlessly, avoiding to look in the wizard's eyes again for fearing of being pulled in a second time.

Lucius scoffed. "So you say, Potter. Either way, I have more important things to do then waste my time conversing with the likes of an impermanent brat like you. Now out of my way, boy." He shoved Harry aside with a swap of his cane, and sauntered down the hall, platinum blond hair and cloak billowing behind him.

Harry watched him go, until his form disappeared behind a corner, and dishearteningly plopped his back against the wall, staring out through one of the windows toward the cloudless sky. _Of all the people I had to fall for, it had to be this wretched bastard._ But what hurt the most, was that the man even now still loathed the very sight of him. Nudging himself off the wall, Harry dragged himself to his next lesson before he was late.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked a concerned Hermione during lunch in the Great Hall.

"Yeah mate, did something happen?" continued Ron. Both of his friends had noticed he had been stirring his mashed potatoes and gravy for the past half hour, which now resembled a muddy soup.

Harry sighed to himself, dropping his fork onto the table, and leaned back onto his chair. "I bumped into Lucius Malfoy today." he mumbled lowly so none of the students around him could hear.

Both friends gasped. "What!?"

"Shhh!" He reprimanded with a glare.

"Sorry. When did this happen?" asked Hermione.

"Before Herbology class. I was walking down the hallway and accidentally crashed into him." He then explained the rest of what occurred between him and Lucius. "...and so he called me an impertinent brat and shoved me aside...with his cane." Harry sighed.

Ron slammed a fist on the table. "That slimy, evil, two faced snobby git! I wish I could just jinx him a million times and-and-and-"

"Ron." Harry interrupted with a slight smile. "I appreciate the thought, but I'd rather you didn't get into a fight with him. He was a death eater after all."

"That, and violence won't solve anything." added Hermione matter-of-factually.

Ron huffed. "Whatever. I can take 'em. I'll give him a-" he froze when Professor Snape walked past him, the sleeve of his robe lightly brushing the back of his red hair and his cheeks immediately tinted pink.

Both Hermione and Harry noticed, and grinned. "Ron..." began the young witch. "What was that?"

Ron swallowed, staring back at her anxiously, the color of his cheeks unchanged. "What was...what?"

"You're...blushing." pointed out Harry.

"I-I am not!"

"You so are."

"I said I'm not dammit!"

"Why are you so defensive then?"

Hermione's grin widened. "Is there something you should tell us Ron?"

The redhead glared. "No! There's nothing to tell!"

"Erm hmm. Seems to me Ron, that you have a sort of attraction to a certain potions master."

Ron's eyes grew wider, his entire face becoming even redder. "T-That's a bloody lie! I would never like that cree-" He snapped his mouth shut, surveying left and right, remembering they were surrounded by students.

The boy savior crossed his arms. "You hypocrite. Here you were complaining about me liking Lucius and yet you yourself have a thing for Snape."

Ron jumped up from his seat with an angry glower. "I SAID I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

The entire hall grew silent, all the students and teachers watching him...including a bored looking Snape. Ron swallowed thickly. "I...Igottago." He stepped over his seat and made a dash for it...then came back for a second snatching an apple and once again ran out of the dining hall, not daring to look anyone in the face. After a few minutes, the usual sound of students chattering and the clinking of plates returned.

"I think maybe we pushed him a little too far..." mumbled Harry with guilt.

Hermione nodded. "I agree...we'll have to talk to him in private later. It worked with you after all..."

"Yeah...I'm surprised though. I never thought Ron would be the type to like guys..."

"True. But on the other hand, he never seemed that interested in anyone...until now."

The discovery of Ron's secret crush brought the memory of his encounter with Lucius, and his spirits slightly dropped again. Harry pushed the thoughts away, and changed the topic with Hermione on lessons, trying to keep his mind off the man, which sort of worked, but in the back of his mind, Malfoy was still there.

XXXX

"Dammit! Why me?!" cried out Ron in the common room, kicking a red cushion that was left on the floor across the room. He groaned, hands sliding down his face. _Of all people, it had to be that dungeon bat._ Harry was right, he was a hypocrite, and as much as he hated to admit it, he did like Snape...alot. The redhead's hands dropped to his sides, and he dragged himself to the sofa, collapsing his bottom in the seat. The room was awful quiet and lonely, and part of him wished he didn't run out of the great hall where his friends were.

Unlike his male friend though, his secret attraction didn't began until after the war, when he learned that despite the fact that Snape was a death eater, he was actually on their side, and had fought alongside the others with impressive skill of magic. It made him realize that the man wasn't so bad after all, and that he had a heart, especially when Harry told him and Hermione what he had learned from the man's past. Of course, it was a promise between them to protect Snape's privacy and never to tell anyone about it without the professor's permission. It also made him discover his sexuality.

Another reason was as he slowly grew into a teenager, he began to notice how handsome and alluring the man actually was. The dark eyes that sucked you right in, blacker than night hair that contrasted nicely against his pale skin, black robes that suited him rather well and gave him a powerful presence, his intelligence, and of course his intimidating demeanor. But Ron knew that from Snape's cruel past, despite his cold attitude towards others, inside there was probably some slight vulnerability, and that the man had kindness in him.

And just like Harry's dilemma, Snape hated him, he thought with dismay. Most likely. He was a friend of the son of the man that had tormented Snape in his younger years as a Hogwarts student, and stole the girl he loved from him. Anyone who was a friend of Harry Potter was an enemy.

He was soon pulled from his thoughts when a familier voice called out to him, and he turned round his seat to see Hermione and Harry walking in, their faces ridden with guilt. "Hey guys." greeted Ron solemnly.

"We're sorry about what happened in the Great Hall." apologized Harry with a frown. "We didn't mean to pressure you or anything..."

"...Or embarrass you." added Hermione.

Ron grinned. He wasn't really upset about it to be honest, it was own fault for his outburst, and he knew they were just teasing. He waved his hand away in dismissal. "Ah don't worry about that, I know you two didn't mean anything by it. And it was my fault, I'm the one who overreacted like usual." His friends joined him as he slid back comfortably into the couch, and took the apple out of his pocket, taking a large bite. He relaxed as the sweet juice filled his mouth, and he felt a little lighter, especially now that his friends were here. "You're sh'right dough Harry. I am a hypocrite. 'Shorry bout that."

The brunette shook with head with a slight grin. "No need to apologize. I probably would of reacted the same way if I was in your shoes...maybe not as loudly though." All three teenagers laughed.

"Ron, if you want, we can talk about...you know...Snape...if not we understand." explained Hermione carefully.

The redhead blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Um...well..alright. Its only fair since we talked with Harry about...Malfoy." he grimaced at the name, and took a bite of his apple. "So...I guess its no use denyin' that I like the greasy git. And that I, er, prefer blokes."

"Nope." Harry agreed as Hermione smiled.

Ron sighed, and explained everything from how he felt since the wizarding war. Hermione nodded. "I think I understand. I heard he's popular with a lot of girls here."

Ron scoffed. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't like any of the attention, especially from me, famous Harry Potter's friend and a Weasley."

"Well, since you're in the same spot as me, at least we can sulk together." joked Harry, placing an arm on Ron's shoulder.

He rolled his eyes. "Bloody brilliant."

"Oh come now, cheer up you two." tutted Hermione, crossing her arms in disapproval. "Maybe they won't return your feelings, but there's plenty of other wizards you can go out with. Young, handsome men just waiting for the right person."

"Oh really Hermione? Like who hmm?" mocked Ron, tilting his head in a teasing manner.

"Speaking of which, do _you_ have anyone like?" asked a smirking Harry.

Her eyes widened as her face changed to the same shade of Ron's apple, and bowed her head. "D-don't be silly, of course I don't...I...I have a lot of studying to do...and...and books to read..."

Ron and Harry glanced to one another and exchanged knowing grins. The redhead slid closer to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Heeermiiioooneee...its your turn to expose your secreeet~"

Her head snapped with a frightening glare that made Ron jump back in fright. "Don't be ridiculous Ron! Its not the same when you're girl! Girls aren't supposed to share their secrets with boys, its...its...improper!"

Harry blinked. "It is?"

She flushed. "Y...yes!" An awkward silence followed, until she stood up and added. "...I...I have to go study! Goodbye!" and with that she ran from the room.

Ron shook his head. "Females. Not to mention totally unfair. We exposed our crushes..."

Harry patted him on the back."We'll find out eventually. I think these type of things are more...sensitive for girls than it is for guys. Or something."

The redhead nodded, and glanced to his friend. "Well...thanks for listenin' and all...hey wanna play wizard's chess?"

"I don't know...you always win."

"I'll go easy on ya! And I'll teach ya some pointers!"

The Golden Boy shrugged. "Oh alright. Nothing better to do anyway."

"Great! I'll go get the chessboard and everything!" Ron jumped up excitedly and ran upstairs to the dormitory. A good chess game always took his mind off his problems.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for taking forever to update, I'll try not to take so long next time, but I can't promise. Also I want to thank so much to those who favorited and watched. I'm sorry if the story's a bit boring, I'll keep trying to improve it. I also edited the last chapter thanks to some tips from a friend. I have a few ideas for where the story is going, but most of it idk where I'm going. I'll try my best.


End file.
